39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
A King's Ransom
A King's Ransom, written by Jude Watson, is the second book in the ''Cahills vs. Vespers'' series. Plot In the beginning of the book, Amy and Dan are wandering in Santa Maria Novella train station in Florence when they come across a girl named Vanessa Mallory, who is actually Cheyenne Wyoming in disguise and use her as a distraction in order to get into the train for Lucerne, Switzerland where Vesper One is sending them for their next mission. Cover Messages *On the bottom left space of the statue you can see the words, "Find Stan", possibly pointing to Uzbekistan or a person named Stan. *Somewhere near the bottom of the statue you can see an outline of a country called Uzbekistan *Instead of the Nazi Swastika, there is a V for Vespers underneath the eagle. *There are constellations on the front, possibly relating to the indication that they may have to steal a star map (in the book, its said they have to steal a paper) *On the website it reveals that there is a puzzle on the eagle. Description From Amazon.com Amy and Dan are in a race for their lives . . . and the enemy may be even closer than they think. {C When seven members of their family were kidnapped by a sinister organization known as the Vespers, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, vowed they'd stop at nothing to bring the hostages home. But then the ransom comes in and the Vespers demand the impossible. Amy and Dan have just days to track down and steal an ancient map. The only catch? No one has seen the map for half a century. Now Amy and Dan are on a desperate search that will lead them to the Nazis, spies, a mad king and some of history's dirtiest secrets. It's the race of their lives . . . and one misstep will mean certain death for the hostages. Trivia *The Virga map was made by Albertinus de Virga, a 15th C. Venetian cartographer, between 1411 and 1415.It's wind rose is centered in Central Asia and more specifically - in the observatory of Ulugh Begh in the Mongol city of Samarkand, Uzbekistan.The extension shows a calendar with depictions of'' the signs of the zodiac'' and a table to calculate lunar positions. There are hints that the map was retracted from the auction by the auction-house Gilhofer and Ranschburg in Lucerne. The story is not clear. The map later disappeared during WWII with its owners - a Jewish family from ''Heidelberg, Germany. ''They were probably abducted and assassinated by Vespers. *It is revealed in the 39 clues website, that one of the locations Amy and Dan will be visiting will be Sedlec Ossuary, a small Roman Catholic chapel in Sedlec, a suburb of Kutná Hora in the Czech Republic. *It is also revealed that someone who is thought to be dead is alive. On the last page it is revealed to be Arthur Trent. *William McIntyre is killed, possibly by Vesper One. *It is revealed that their is another group of people called the Gurdians that are protecting something, but what they are protecting is not clear. Atticus Rosenbloom is one of them. *It is revealed that Atticus' mother knew Grace, and that she left Atticus a mysterious message right before she died, which Atticus has never been able to understand. *Instead of a hostage being released, another one is taken, who is revealed to be Atticus Rosenbloom. *Cheyenne Wyoming takes 2 different disguises throughout the book. *Amy and Dan meet Casper Wyoming directly for the first time since Vespers Rising. Category:Books Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:A King's Ransom Category:Cahill Family Category:Books in Series Two Category:Series Two Category:Kabra Family Category:Vespers Category:Cards Category:Locations